Crónicas de un nerd en Forks
by Bohe Black
Summary: Me llamo Edward Cullen, tengo 17 años, me gusta la física, la química, los dibujos japoneses y... y a quién quiero engañar, quizás sea el tío más nerd que ha pasado por el instituto de Forks en toda su historia.
1. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

Me llamo Edward Cullen, tengo 17 años, me gusta la física, la química, los dibujos japoneses y... y a quién quiero engañar, quizás sea el tío más nerd que ha pasado por el puto instituto de Forks en toda su historia. O por lo menos soy el que más castigos tiene por llegar tarde a la primera clase.

Os prometo, no, os juro que pongo mi despertador a las siete y media de la mañana. Pero claro, una cosa lleva a la otra y acabo durmiendo otros cinco minutos más. Durante esos cinco minutos, todos los relojes del mundo se ponen de acuerdo para adelantarse media hora, y claro está, yo no me doy cuenta.

El caso es que por mucho que yo quiera levantarme temprano, mi madre, mi dulce madre Esme, acaba viniendo y gritando como una posesa a mi habitación alegando que voy a llegar tarde. Siempre acaba su discurso con la mítica frase "tener hijos para esto" suelta un bufido y baja a la cocina. Es la mejor madre del mundo, pero por las mañanas mejor no te acerques.

Pienso todo esto mientras mi madre cierra la puerta de mi habitación y yo me restriego los ojos.

Me levanto corriendo y me pongo lo primero que cojo, que casualmente suele ser una camiseta con el logotipo de algún superhéroe. Hoy no es la excepción. Yo siempre digo que los astros deciden mi ropa por mí. Mi hermana dice que soy un friki sin remedio.

Al bajar a desayunar, pillo lo último y lo mas frío, como siempre. Todo esto es gracias a mi hermano Emmett, quien "necesita más combustible que nosotros" ya que él juega a fútbol americano. Aunque más que jugar... corre.

Yo creo que lo admitieron en el equipo porque es una copia de Hulk con el pelo rizado y la piel más blanca que el pecho de una gaviota.

Cojo el resto de la tostada que me queda y me voy corriendo al coche. Así, sin hacer pipí ni nada. Luego me arrepentiré cuando a primera hora el profesor de álgebra me torture mientras yo doy saltitos como si tuviera hormigas en el culo.

Intento peinarme sobre la marcha mientras dura el trayecto del coche, sin resultados sorprendentes. Es como si una manada de ardillas inmaduras y adolescentes hubieran montado un fiestón en mi cabeza mientras duermo.

Bueno, pues a ese pelo, a esa cara de dormido y a mis camisetas de Batman y compañía le añadís unos horribles brackets que se asemejan más a la valla que recubre el instituto que a un aparato dental. Son un verdadero asco. Incluso he intentado quedarme pegado a algún lado y resulta que no es más que una leyenda urbana.

Soy un tanto... especial. Mi madre dice que floreceré cuanto menos me lo espere, pero no se lo digas a nadie, porque eso suena muy gay.

-Edward, por favor, sube tu bragueta y deja de tocarte el pelo. Falta poco para llegar al instituto.- Podía ver el cartel que daba la bienvenida al instituto, al cual algún gracioso había coloreado la "F" de tal forma que ahora el cartel decía: "Bienvenido al instituto de Porks" Tenía su gracia.- Jazz me está esperando para acompañarme a mi primera clase.- Mi hermana melliza, Alice, se estresa con facilidad si pasa más de tres horas alejada de su "pelusita"

Efectivamente, cuando llegamos, el señor pelusa nos esperaba recargado en su moto plateada. Tenga cuidado, señor pelusa, te puedes ir volando con tanto viento.

Emmett se fue inmediatamente a saludar a su novia que él creía secreta pero que en realidad todos sabíamos que se estaban liando hace más de tres meses. Chaval, si quieres mantener una relación en secreto, no guardéis las fotos de vuestras bocas enganchadas en el ordenador familiar.

Jasper y Rose eran hermanos gemelos. Una copia exacta de su madre, Renné Swan. El matrimonio Swan se casó muy joven, cuando Renné quedó embarazada a la temprana edad de diecinueve años. Eran una familia muy unida, con tres hijos. Jasper y Rosalie, de dieciocho y luego estaba...

-¡Eh, tú! ¡Boca de alambres! Los peines existen, ¿lo sabes?- Sí, luego estaba ella. Isabella Swan. Más conocida por sus allegados como Bella. La chica de la que llevo ridículamente enamorado desde que tengo uso de razón. La tercera hija del matrimonio Swan. 17 años, delgada, ojos castaños, pelo caoba en forma de una cascada de rizos, con las curvas adecuadas en los sitios adecuados. Una inteligencia superior a muchos; sobre todo en el arte de insultar.

Su repentino odio hacia mí nació cuatro años atrás. Un día me levanté y... simplemente me empezó a tratar como me tratan todos en el instituto. Como un nerd.

-¿No contestas? ¿También te has quedado sordo?.- El imbécil de Mike Newton la sigue como una mosca sigue a la mierda. No se despega de ella ni un segundo. Es una rata asquerosa cubierta de gomina. Ojalá y te quedes calvo, cabrón.

Seguí mi camino, suspirando, hacia la clase de álgebra. Pero una mano me interceptó en medio del trayecto y me metió en el cuarto de baño. En el váter para ser exactos.

-No te preocupes, Tyler.- ya conocía a Tyler de tantas veces que me había echo una ahogadilla.- Ya lo hago yo.- dije metiendo mi cabeza en el váter.

-Gracias, Edd. No sabes cómo me molesta tener que hacer esto. - Era un buen tío. Pero necesitaba mantener su puesto en el equipo de baloncesto, cuyo capitán era el gilipollas de Newton.

-De nada tío.

Aprovechando el viaje al baño, hice pis y me peiné el cabello mojado hacia atrás. Me flipé un poco y luego de un rato jugando a ser James Bond, salí rumbo a álgebra. Llegué tarde.

-¡Otra vez, Cullen!.- gritó Hopckins. - ¡Es la décima vez este mes!- Otra vez a dirección...

Pues nada, salí, ahora con rumbo al despacho del director. Éste me dio los buenos días, como era ya costumbre y señaló la mesa del fondo. Mi mesa.

Estaba un poco sucia, con dos o tres capas de polvo. Tenía dibujos obscenos probablemente hechos con algún compás. Tenía una ligera idea de quién había dibujado un monigote con una melena despeinada con dos pájaros sobre ella y unos alambres en la boca. También era muy obvio porque había firmado debajo con "B.S"

-Hola, amigo.- me saludó una voz. Me volví.

-Hola, Jimmy.-James era el rarito del instituto. Sí, sí, incluso más que yo. Su madre dice que es inquieto, pero eso no quita el hecho de que vaya por ahí toqueteandose los dedos de los pies y luego olerse los dedos.- ¿Qué haces?

-Oh, pues aquí, haciendo un cuadro.- señaló un papel con puntitos verdes de tonos diferentes.

-Oh, qué bien. Te has tenido que llevar un rato haciendo puntos.- Llevaba ya media hoja coloreada.

-No, que ba. Son mocos.- Lo dijo como si tal cosa ¡Cómo si tal cosa!.- Escuché que Vicky quería un cuadro que pegara con las paredes de su cuarto.- Vicky era otra de las "gobernantes" del instituto. Para ella, todos los que no hacían ningún deporte o no llevaban ropa de marca, eran inferiores a ella. Dudo mucho que halla hablado con James.

-¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

-Qué ba. Ella pasa de mí, para que no se le note que está secretamente enamorada y que en secreto escribe mi nombre rodeándolo con corazones.- ¿Qué se toma este hombre para desayunar? ¿Vómito de unicornios?- En realidad lo escuché cuando estaba haciendo caca en el baño. ¿Sabes que hay un conducto de ventilación que da directamente con el vestuario de las chicas? Lo escucho todo.

-A-ah... Qué bien.- Separé mi mesa levemente.

-¿Quieres ayudarme a terminarlo? Creo que me he quedado sin material.- Si se metía el dedo más adentro, se tocaba el cerebro, segurísmo.

-C-creo que no, Jimmy.- _Que alguien me saque de aquí. Éste es capaz de abrirme los orificios nasales por su cuenta._

El timbre sonó y yo salí pitando de esa habitación, dejando a un muy entretenido James hurgándose con los dos dedos en cada agujero de su nariz y al señor director mirando una revista de playboy mientras la tapaba descaradamente con un periódico de hace tres meses. Me decían raro a mí. ¡JA!

Las clases siguientes no fueron muy entretenidas. Como siempre. Mi compañero de informática se tiró un pedo mientras buscábamos la biografía de Shakespeare, pero yo hice como si nada, mientras sufría internamente por el olor.

En el comedor tuve que ponerme solo, porque Bella se había decidido poner en nuestra mesa y estaba acompañada por Mike. Tenía miedo de que pudiera acuchillarme con un plátano o algo parecido. A parte de que odio cómo Mike coquetea descaradamente con Bella. Es asqueroso. Internamente esperaba verlo viviendo debajo de un puente dentro de veinte años.

Salí corriendo al estacionamiento antes de que sonara la campana que indicaba que la última clase había terminado. La señora Price no lo tendría muy en cuenta. Espero.

Para rematar mi día, tuve que coger el autobús porque Bella había decidido ir con mis hermanos y sus respectivas parejas y el coche solo tenía cinco plazas. Odio ir en autobús. La gente suda bastante, ya se podían poner un poquito de colonia, que no vale tan cara. Para colmo, conseguí un asiento libre, pero un hombre mayor excesivamente obeso decidió ponerse a dormir a mi lado. Aún recuerdo el peso de su cabeza contra mi hombro, y ni quiero hablar de su _agradable_ aliento.

Llegué una hora más tarde de lo que tardo normalmente, ¡Y ya habían comido todos! ¡Con razón no engordo ni un poquito, en esta familia son todos unos glotones!

Mamá y papá me felicitaron por ir en autobús y colaborar con el "medio ambiente", estaban super contentos por mi iniciativa, y decidieron que dos días por semana, iríamos en autobús a la escuela. Más tarde, mis hermanos se encargaron de pegarme una buena ronda de pellizcos _corta-circulación, _de esos que te dejan marca sí o sí.

Lo bueno de todo esto, es que ya podía subir a mi habitación a encender el ordenador y ver los capítulos de los animes que estrenaban hoy. Pero el destino es cruel, y mi madre decidió entrar en mi habitación justo en el momento en el que me quedaba a mitad de un capítulo de _One piece._

-Edward, deja de ver dibujos animados y arreglate, cielo. Hoy iremos a cenar a casa de los Swan.

Oh, no. Oh no, no, no, no.

-¿Por qué no habéis avisado antes?.- _podría haber puesto alguna excusa con tiempo,_

_-_Pero si los Swan os lo han avisado en el instituto. Renné ha dicho que hace mucho tiempo que no nos ve. Sobre todo a ti, muchachito.- ¿Cuántas excusas había utilizado para todos los encuentros? A sí, varicela, gripe, exámenes, deberes, rotura de tobillo, rotura de brazo, dolor de cabeza, rotura de tobillo otra vez, compromisos inventados, en fin la lista era bastante larga. Podía admitir que no había ido a casa de los Swan desde hace un año y medio, por lo menos.

-Pero si vino la última vez ha cenar a casa.- Iban y venían.

-Eso fue hace tres meses, Edward

-Ah.

-Bueno, bueno. Dúchate y ponte algo formal. No vayas con esa camiseta vieja, cielo.- Genial, mi propia madre se volvía en contra de mis gustos de mida.

Es hora de pedirle ayuda a Alice.

Dios mío, no dejes que me ahogue debajo de un montón de ropa.

…...

**Tenía esta idea guardada desde hace bastante tiempo. La impaciencia me invadió y decidí subirla. Yo me lo paso genial mientras escribo este tipo de historias.**

**¡Saludos! Espero que vuestro clima sea mejor que el mío. Asco de calor.**

**-Bohe-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.**

**EPOV**

¿Ropa? ¿Qué ropa pretendía mi madre que me pusiese? Tengo una de Iron Man que reservo para ocasiones especiales, pero tiene una gran mancha de mostaza en forma de... bueno, mejor no digo de qué. Cortesía de Bella.

No tengo más remedio que pedirle consejo al icono de la moda de mi hermana. Empieza mi lenta tortura...

-Esto... Alice.- Llamé tímidamente a la puerta de mi hermana, dando tres tímidos toques.

-¿Qué quieres, Edward? Estoy muy ocupada. Estoy en un dilema en estos momentos. Este pantalón color caqui me hace un buen trasero, pero esta camisa me hace más pecho.- Alice movía los brazos exageradamente hacia arriba y abajo. Ni que estuviera a mitad de un capítulo de Naruto y se le hubiera ido el internet. Qué gente más exagerada.

-¿Por qué no te pones los dos?

-¡Porque no pegan, Edward! ¡NO-PE-GAN!- ¿Esta reacción es normal en un persona?.- Yo solo quería estar guapa esta noche para mi pelusita.- dijo Alice sorbiendose la nariz. No me creo que esté llorando porque no le pega un conjunto...

-No pasa nada, Allie. Yo lo veo bien. Estás muy guapa con las dos cosas.- Dije para calmarla. Tenía las lágrimas al borde de los ojos.

-Si tú, que vistes de pena y no tienes ningún sentido de la moda, me dice que estoy bien, significa que estoy peor de lo que pensaba.- _A este paso me deprime a mí._

Se tiró dramáticamente a la cama y hundió la cabeza en la almohada mientras soltaba "sollozos" que sonaban como los mugidos de una vaca.

Luego de estar cinco minutos de pie parado como un pasmarote y viendo cómo mi hermana se refregaba una rodaja de cebolla por la cara para poder llorar, decidí que era un buen momento para pedirle consejo sobre mi ropa.

-Esto... Alice.- Ahí vamos otra vez. _Tú puedes, Edward.- _Necesito tu ayuda... para vestirme...

"_Vestirme"_

Esa fue la palabra mágica que desencadenó un caos en casa de los Cullen a las seis y media de la tarde. Algunos todavía piensan que fue un misterio lo que hizo que se resquebrajaran los cristales del vecindario de Forks. No señores, no. Fue el grito de alegría de mi hermana.

-¡Por fin! ¿Sabes, Edward? Tengo en mi armario ropa y zapatos decentes para ti. He ido comprando desde hace tres años lo que me parece adecuado para tu imagen.- Ya sé donde está escondido el armario que lleva a Narnia. Es el armario de mi hermana. En lugar de criaturas extraordinarias y árboles que se mueven, tiene camisas y pantalones a juego allá donde vayas.

-Ya, pero yo solo quiero una camisa o algo parecido...

-Te probaré pantalones de todo tipo, y hay unos zapatos clásicos de cuero que te quedarían geniales con una camisa blanca.- La camisa blanca no iba a durar mucho, sobre todo si a Bella le daba por salpicarme con tomate

Alice me probó de todo. Nos llevamos más de dos horas para elegir una camisa y unos pantalones. Me pegó una colleja que me dejó toda la parte trasera del cuello destrozada cuando me vio con calcetines blancos y zapatos de cuero.

Salí de aquella habitación con agujetas por todo el cuerpo de tanto quitarme y ponerme pantalones y camisas. Con suerte, mañana sería un genio del kárate. Cómo Jaden Smith en Karate Kid.*

Después de una ronda innecesaria de aplausos y exclamaciones de sorpresa por parte de mis queridos padres. Emmett me cortó el pelo por los lados, dejando la parte de arriba un poco más larga, lo que hacía mi estilo despeinado más favorecedor.

Cuando Alice sugirió algo de "depilación completa" me fui corriendo al coche. Ni que fuera un oso.

-Estás tan guapo, Edward. Verás cuando te vea Renné. ¡Esta noche tengo que presumir de hijos!- A mi madre siempre le gusta discutir con Renné, diciendo que sus hijos son los mejores del mundo.

Siempre que uno de nosotros consigue algo, ahí está nuestra madre Esme aplaudiendo ella sola. Incluso cuando Alice llegó la decimoctava en la carrera de velocidad del instituto, debido a que se puso a criticar las vestimentas de las demás corredoras desde atrás.

Supongo que todas las madres son iguales.

-Gracias, mamá.- dije mientras salíamos del coche para entrar en casa de los Swan. El jardín estaba igual que siempre. Tenía un antiguo olivo plantado, y ahí estaba la vieja canasta de baloncesto en la que solíamos jugar Bella, yo y Emmett antes de que ella se pasara al lado oscuro del instituto. Estaba bastante deteriorada y oxidada, y tenía un bollo a mitad del poste, recuerdo de mi fallido intento de ser motorista. Menos mal que llevaba caso.

Renné y Charlie nos esperaban en la puerta de entrada.

-¡Creí que nunca vendríais!.- viva la exageración...- Oh, dios mío ¿Eres tú, Edward? ¡Mira, Charlie, es nuestro Edward!.- Renné pegaba saltitos señalándome como si me hubiera salido un tercer brazo.

-Sí, cariño. Me doy cuenta de que es Edward. - _¿podemos entrar ya? Tengo más calor que batman en una playa..- _Pasad, pasad. Los niños están poniendo la mesa dentro.

_Uhhh... mala cosa. Bella es capaz de haber envenenado mis cubiertos. Comeré con las manos._

Por dentro, la casa sí tenía nuevos detalles. Había cambiado un poco. Bueno, había cambiado bastante. Qué digo, era una casa diferente.

Las fotos de las paredes habían ido desapareciendo, dando lugar a fotos nuevas. Jasper y Bella arreglando una moto. Rosalie en la playa. Bella cocinando y sonriendo a la cámara...

Quizás a esa última le haría una foto descaradamente con el móvil. No creo que nadie se dé cuenta, ¿no?

Los muebles habían sido cambiados de lugar y ahora parecía una casa sofisticada de esas que aparecen en la tele pero que luego cuando la cámara se va, sacan todas las basuras de los cajones y eso.

La casa estaba mucho mejor. Esme debe de estar orgullosa, porque estoy seguro que esto es cosa suya. Está super implicada en su trabajo y nos lo quiere dejar como herencia, pero yo estoy seguro que tengo menos futuro en decorador de interiores que pinocho en un incendio. Por eso estudiaré física, crearé un váter para astronautas y con el dinero que gane haré mi propia versión de Harry Potter en la que Dobby no muere.

-Tío, ¿eres tú Edward?- El señor pelusa me miraba con la boca abierta. ¡Pero si solo he cambiado mi estilo de ropa y me he arreglado el pelo! Bueno, visto así si que he cambiado, ¡Pero no me gusta que abran la boca, punto!- Menudo cambio, tío.

-Estás potente, Edward.- Dijo Rosalie detrás de Jasper. ¿Ser potente es algo bueno? Puede que fuera un piropo, porque Emmett corrió hacia Rose y le tapó los ojos.

-Edward, te voy a volver a poner los pelos con pegamento uno por uno en esa cabecita. No me gusta cómo te mira mi novia.

Todos rieron ante un Emmett aparentemente celoso.

Inmediatamente todos se dispersaron por la sala. Nuestros padres hablaban con los señores Swan de cosas del trabajo y todas esas mierdas. Emmett intentaba ponerle una venda en los ojos a Rose mientras esta le pegaba y Alice le contaba a Jasper sobre el milagro que había logrado en mí. Busqué a mi tormento diario y la encontré sentada en un taburete mientras me miraba muy, muy seria.

Corté el contacto visual con ella rápidamente, con temor a que me atacara o se abalanzara hacia mí.

Aunque esto último no sería tan malo...

-Vamos, chicos. Se va a enfriar la comida con tanta cháchara.- Dijo Renné. _Pero si tú eres la primera que está hablando._

El destino es malo, y me puso al lado de Bella, quien me estaba pisando el pie por debajo de la mesa e intentaba clavarme un tenedor en la mano.

La cena estaba deliciosa, todo hay que decirlo. Intenté buscar las etiquetas de los precios de las comidas, pero no las vi por ninguna parte. Al parecer no las habían comprado, las habían echo de verdad.

Todo esto me huele a que Bella ha hecho gran parte del trabajo. Es que mi nena sabe cocinar de muerte. Sí, es mi nena, ella no lo sabe, pero eso no quita el hecho de que lo sea.

-Está delicioso Renné.- Emmett habló con la boca llena de puré de patatas, lanzando miles de trocitos a mi dirección. Rápidamente cogí una servilleta y la desplegué ante mi cara, protegiéndome de ese inminente ataque.

-Gracias, cielo. Ha costado un gran esfuerzo.- ¡_Pero si no lo has hecho tú!.- _Por cierto, Edward. Me encanta tu nuevo look.- Ahí empezamos otra vez.- Te hace ver más adulto. Y estás más guapo, ¿Verdad, Bella?

Sentí un fuerte pisotón y emití un pequeño quejido. Bella a mi lado se había puesto rígida como una tabla y fulminaba a su madre con la mirada.

-Ehh. Sí, claro. Lo que tú digas.- Su dulce voz sin ningún insulto hacia mi, me dejó hipnotizado. A pesar de que tenía un zapato me estaba rompiendo todos los huesos de mi pie, no pude evitar que una sonrisa de tonto se instalara en mi cara.

Bella interpretaría mal la sonrisa porque se acercó rápidamente a mi con una mirada peligrosa.

-Sí, sí. Ríete boca de hierros. Después de la cena te vas a enterar. Yo soy tu y no tomaría mucho postre. - Oh, mierda. Ya la había enfadado. Si yo lo sabía, no debería haber venido a esta cena. Ahora a saber lo que me pondría en mi postre. Hormigas muertas, gusanos, veneno, caca de avestruz... Había un millón de posibilidades.

La cena transcurrió a partir de ese intercambio silencioso entre nosotros dos sin ningún sobresalto. Mi padre, Charlie y Emmett comenzaron a hablar de deportes, mientras los demás nos quedábamos con cara de patata sin poder participar en la conversación. Qué injusto es el mundo de los deportes.

Me estaba empezando a marear con tanto calor y tanta gente.

-Mamá.- dije mientras me levantaba.- No me encuentro bien. Voy al patio a que me de el aire un poco. Ahora vuelvo.

-Cielo, no vayas solo, no vaya a ser que te pase algo.- Madre preocupada- on.

-No, no. Da igual.- salí corriendo del comedor en dirección al patio.

Abrí la puerta y pude respirar aire puro. Caliente, sí. Pero también puro.

Sentí que alguien abría la puerta detrás de mí.

Mamá, te dije que no me pasa nada...-dije girándome para repetírselo.

Pero no era mi madre la que estaba apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta en una sexy postura mirándome.

-Bella...

…...

**Un capítulo más para esta historia.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y eso.**

***En le película de karate kid, una de las pruebas de Jaden Smith es quitarse la chaqueta y colgarla. Y así una y otra vez hasta que sorprendentemente aprende un movimiento de defensa. Edward también cree que alizar a él le sucederá lo mismo.**

**Tengo una mala noticia. No podré actualizar hasta agosto. Lo siento de verdad, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. Iré preparando más capítulos hasta entonces.**

**Saludos!**

**-Bohe-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es totalmente mía. **

**EPOV**

-¿Sorprendido, niño de mamá?.- una sonrisa maligna se extendió por todo el rostro de Bella. Esa era una señal de peligro. Es como si en la frente de Bella estuviera grabado con letras fosforescentes "Estoy a punto de arruinarte el día y lo sabes"

Como todo un hombre que soy, afronté la situación durante cinco segundos. Me mantení firme en medio de ese tenso momento. Gotitas de sudor descendían por mi espalda. Las sentía hacerme cosquillas. Esto es culpa del asqueroso clima de Forks. Un día frío y al siguiente hace un calor pegajoso y horroroso. Hoy hacía el típico calor que te quita hasta las ganas de comer. Es ese típico día en el que no te puedes poner pantalones vaqueros porque se te derretirían las piernas.

El caso es que, durante esos cinco segundos que fueron los más tensos de mi vida me mantuve firme. Pero como todo hombre que tiene ante si a una mujer enfadada, salí corriendo antes de que mi cara tuviera que ser operada.

-¡Vuelve aquí, cobarde!.- Bella gritó detrás mía. Lo llevaba claro si pensaba que iba a darme la vuelta.

Salí del patio de casa de los Swan en dirección al bosque mientras sentía a Bella correr detrás de mi. Me comencé a poner bastante nervioso. Estaba todo oscuro, y ni siquiera traía el móvil conmigo, pero me daba igual. Quería conservar todas las partes de mi cuerpo intactas.

Sentía las ramas de los árboles rozarme los brazos y las piernas. Como Alice vea alguna mancha, por pequeña que sea, en esta camisa, estoy frito.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos más tarde, me paré y me dejé caer sobre el tronco de un árbol caído. Intentando recuperar todo el oxígeno posible, me calmé un poco. Me dolía el pecho de tanto correr.

El ambiente era tranquilo y sereno. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido de algún que otro grillo y el viento que corría. Quizás Bella se había cansado y había dado la vuelta. Eso estaría bien... Lo malo es que no tengo ni idea de dónde me encuentro y no sé como diablos puedo volver.

¿Y si me comían los lobos mientras intentaba buscar una salida? O peor, ¿Y si venía un grupo de mafiosos y me secuestraban para pedir un pobre rescate de treinta dólares y luego me tiraban al río al darse cuenta de que era un rehén demasiado soso?¿Y si no me encontraban nunca y tendría que sobrevivir por mi cuenta dejándome barba y comiendo animales muertos desde hace tres días y luego un balón de fútbol se convertía en mi mejor amigo? ¿Y si me picaba una araña radiactiva y me convertía en Spiderman? Eso último estaría bien. Llegaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y me saldrían telarañas de las manos, y podría enredar a Bella en ellas y ella emocionada, me miraría a los ojos y me diría que soy su héroe. Luego acercaría su rostro al mío y...

-Eddy, no te escondas de mí...

Grité como una nena al escuchar la voz de Bella cerca. Podía escuchar sus pasos cerca.

-Sé que estás ahí, por algún lado. Levanta la patita, perrito.- Salté del suelo y comencé a caminar hacia atrás lentamente. Podía ver una luz blanca. Posiblemente su móvil. El cual por cierto era mi sueño. Es el último modelo de Iphone y Bella se siente súper orgullosa de ser la primera en tenerlo. Siempre he querido probarlo, pero Bella lo guarda celosamente en su bolsillo trasero. No deja que nadie lo toque. No tengo ni idea de qué guardará en ese dichoso móvil.

Sentí a Bella alejarse y pude soltar todo el aire que había estado aguantando. Una parte masoquista de mí se moría por llamarla y que viniera a buscarme, pero la parte racional prefería darle un besito a un oso pardo.

Salí corriendo en dirección contraria a la luz blanca. Sentía el crujir de las hojas secas bajo mis pies. Mis zapatos eran incómodos y mi camisa demasiado apretada. Debería haberme puesto la camiseta de Iron Man.

Sentí algo muy fuerte chocar contra mi pie y grité de dolor al ver que se trataba del tronco de un árbol. Me daba igual si se había enterado Bella, por lo que seguí gritando de dolor. Espero que no sea motivo de una escayola. Lo último que quiero es pasarme el verano en una silla de playa barata viendo cómo los demás se lo pasan genial. Estas cosas no deberían pasarme justo los últimos días de clase.

-¿Boca de hierros? ¿Dónde estás, merluzo?.- La voz de mi perdición sonaba bastante cerca. Solté un gemido lastimero al sentir otro pinchazo en mi tobillo. Una luz blanca me iluminó.- ¿Edward?

Debería estar bastante mal, porque Bella no me llamaba por mi nombre desde hacía años. No quiero ni imaginar la cara de muerto que debo de tener.

Intenté levantarme, pero una mano en mi hombro me empujó de nuevo a la húmeda tierra. Entre el calor y el dolor, me estaba muriendo.

-No te muevas.- Su voz sonaba preocupada. El calor había derretido mi cerebro definitivamente.- Deja que te examine la pierna.- Subió un poco mi pantalón lleno de tierra y tocó ligeramente con sus dedos la piel de mi tobillo. Sentía un suave cosquilleo allá donde tocaba. Era verdaderamente agradable, calmaba un poco mi dolor.- No parece que se haya roto, pero no estoy segura. No tiene muy buena pinta.- apretó un poco y grité al sentir la presión.- Lo siento.

¿Pero qué...?

Bella también se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho porque su cara cambió completamente. Sus rasgos se endurecieron y un suave rubor subió a sus mejillas. Era totalmente hermosa. Y se había disculpado. ¡Conmigo!

Evidentemente, la felicidad no duró mucho.

-Quita esa cara de imbécil.-Me agarró fuerte por el cuello de la camisa.- Esto te pasa por huir de mí como una nena.- Acercó su cara a la mía, casi rozando su frente con mi frente. Solo tenía que acercar la cabecita un poco más y moriría feliz. Sentía su dulce aliento a fresas. No quiero imaginar el sabor de su boca.

¿Y si...?

Acerqué un poco más mi cara a la suya y Bella ahogó una exclamación, pero no se apartó. Se quedó quieta en su lugar. Estática, y con sus bellos ojos chocolate abiertos de par en par.

Sentí otro pinchazo y siseé apartándome. Desgraciadamente, Bella quitó sus manos de mi camisa y caí otra vez de culo.

-Auch. -Me sobé el trasero y le puse mala cara. Lo que me faltaba a mí era romperme ahora el trasero e ir con un cojín amarrado a la espalda para poder sentarme en un mísero asiento. Bella tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del bosque.- ¿Me puedes ayudar a levantarme, por favor?- Tendí una mano hacia ella.

Bella me atrapó y después de cinco minutos de forcejeo me consiguió levantar. La situación era un poco vergonzosa. Era yo el que lloriqueaba mientras Bella pasaba mi brazo por sus hombros y me ayudaba a caminar. Se supone que era un Cullen.

¿Cómo decía siempre el abuelo en estas situaciones...? ¡Ah, sí!

¡Un Cullen nunca necesita ayuda, ni aunque le haya picado un mosquito en la espalda y no alcance a rascarse!

Pues haría honor al abuelo y me comportaría como Batman.

-Gracias, Bella. Creo que puedo caminar. Ve adelantandote tu.- El caballero andante lanza un golpe que deja K.O a la princesa con el mismo carácter que la reina malvada de la película.- Está oscureciendo y tardaremos bastante.- Todo esto lo dije mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Vale, tal vez me estaba pasando un poco y estaba sobreactuando. Puede que hubiera copiado esta escena de cierta película protagonizada por cierto superhéroe con un trajecito rojo y azul ajustado que resalta sus abdominales.

Bella me miró como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo y señaló hacia la derecha.

El patio de la casa de los Swan. Con todos mirándome divertido.

Me había caído justo al lado de esa casa. Todos habían visto mi escenita y mi caida. Geniaaaaal... Mes de burlas con Emmett...

-¡Eddy, no te preocupes, princeso!- ¿Me acaba de decir princeso?- Yo te rescato, ¡Ven a mis brazos, amor mío!

Emmett corrió hacia mí con los brazos alargados con la clara intención de levantarme. Evidentemente, no podía quedar en ridículo ante Bella de esta forma.

Cojeando salí corriendo a las escaleras del porche para que no me atrapara mi hermano. Mis saltos eran alargados y dolorosos teniendo en cuenta la mierda de zapatos que me había hecho ponerme Alice. Al parecer hoy era el día de huir de la gente. Primero mi ninfa, luego Emmett. ¿Quién será el próximo? ¿Mi madre detras mía con mis calzoncillos sucios en la mano gritando una y otra vez " los vas a lavar a mano, para que sufras lo que yo sufro todos los días"? Ah, no. Eso último ya lo hizo antes de ayer por la mañana...

Me quedaban pocos metros para llegar a las deseadas escaleras, pero mi hermano corría detrás mía a pocos centímetros de pillarme.

Apoyé el pie lastimado con la intención de conseguir más velocidad de la que ya tenía. Nunca imaginé que dolería tanto. Un calambre cruzó por mi pierna haciéndome gritar de puro dolor y mi rodilla derecha se flexionó involuntariamente haciéndome caer de costado al duro asfalto del patio de los Swan. Mi brazo derecho impactó contra el suelo tan fuerte que provocó un sonido sordo y seco en aquella noche llena de mosquitos que intentaban succionarte tu sangre cual vampiros sedientos.

Se escuchó una multitud de gritos y un par de maldiciones provenientes de Emmett y Bella a mis espaldas. No pude escuchar más por mucho que intentara abrir los ojos. Todo se veía borroso y hacía mucha calor.

Una voz femenina gritó algo de un móvil y acto seguido se agachó conmigo y puso su mano sobre mi frente. Olía a fresas.

-Shh. No te muevas leoncito. Te vas a hacer más daño.- ¿Quién era? Me hablaba con voz dulce mientras me hacía cosquillas en las mejillas.¿Me he muerto? No lo sé, pero de repente perdí el conocimiento y me desmayé.

Sí, lo sé. Soy un torpe y me tropiezo con todo. ¿Resultado? Un esguince de tercer grado y un brazo "magullado", lo que según el médico (papá) significa que como lo fuerce mucho, se rompe. Seguro que voy a salir precioso en mi foto de graduación. Todo lleno de vendas y moretones. Qué belleza de hombre...

No quiero siquiera hablar del verano. Con la escayola del brazo posiblemente tenga que ducharme con una bolsa de basura, con lo cual...

Espero que Bella no se aproveche mucho de la situación.

…...

**¡He vuelto! **

**He echado de menos escribir. Creí por unos momentos que me iba a volver loca. Afortunadamente, con un papel y un lápiz se puede hacer magia.**

**Espero y os haya gustado.**

**¿Sería conveniente hacer un BPOV?**

**Saludos**

**-Bohe-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía. **

**Vamos a ver lo que piensa Bella de todo esto.**

**BPOV**

¡Una escayola!

¡Ja! Pues se iba a pasar todo el verano viendo cómo nos bañábamos a su costa. ¿Quién es tan torpe como para tropezarse en una escalera de tan solo cuatro escalones?

Realmente, este chico es imbécil. Es tan imbécil que dan ganas de, de... de abrazarlo, para qué mentir.

Recuerdo que metí la cabeza en mi almohada durante tres días enteros cuando me di cuenta de que me había enamorado del idiota más friki del instituto. Ex-mejor amigo.

Lo supe hace un año, cuando Tyler hacía su ronda diaria de meter cabezas en el váter y Edward se puso por el medio. También recuerdo que intenté convencer a Tyler para que lo dejara en paz, pero Mike me miró con una cara extraña y comprobé, que si daba un paso en falso más, estaba perdida.

Por lo tanto, ahora Edward corría mucho menos peligro en comparación con lo que podría haber sufrido.

Hace cuatro años, éramos totalmente inseparables. Todos los días dormíamos juntos. O él en mi casa, o yo en la suya.

Pero lo peor fue al llegar al instituto.

Edward no... se integraba, por así decirlo. Era el típico bicho raro que sale en los dibujos animados. Poco a poco se fue alejando de sus amigos y pasando más tiempo jugando a juegos de ordenador y viendo animes.

Me sentí muy herida cuando me dio plantón el primer baile del instituto. Por ello, puede que yo sea la causante, junto con mi hermano Jasper, de que los ratones se comieran el cableado de su primer ordenador.

A partir de ese momento, me juré no hablarle más a Edward. En ese momento, pensé que sería una rabieta más, que se me pasaría. Pero Edward tampoco hizo esfuerzos por hablarme, por lo tanto, yo también me alejé y me refugié en la popularidad.

Mi rabia comenzó a bullir cuando me percaté de que no le afectaba en absoluto nuestra separación, a diferencia de mí. Y... cuesta admitirlo, pero... comencé a tratarlo un poco mal. A intentar llamar su atención de alguna forma.

Los roces pasaron a ser insultos, y cuando le pusieron brackets, fue un caos total. Debo de admitir también, que no me he reído más en mi vida.

Y aun con esos brackets, ese pelo despeinado, y esa falta de autoestima, para mí, Edward Cullen era el ser más hermoso que podía haber pisado Forks en toda su historia. Incluso más que aquel frutero que ganó la lotería y se recompuso la cara, pareciéndose a Brad Pitt. (También es verdad, que más que Brad Pitt, parecía su perro.)

Pero la gente no es tonta, y más de una chica ha intentado acercarse a Edward. Afortunadamente, después de una "amable" charla en el baño por mi parte, no han vuelto ha acercarse a él.

Recuerdo a cierta rubia llamada Kate que desobedeció mis advertencias y se acercó a Edward más de lo conveniente. Desapareció del instituto misteriosamente para mudarse a Alaska con su familia paterna.

A ver... visto desde ese punto... soy una mala persona...

¡Pero no penséis así!

Estoy segura de que cualquier mujer se pondría celosa al ver que una mujer "le pide un lápiz" a tu amor platónico.

¡Había más gente en la clase a la que pedírselo!

_Nota mental para Bella: Busca un hobbie en tu tiempo libre. Colecciona sellos o yo que sé. _

-Bella, vamos a ver al pequeño Eddie al hospital.- Edward odiaba que le dijeran "Eddie" cuando éramos pequeños. Decía que ese no era nombre para un superhéroe y que su uso era como la kriptonita para él. Decía, y sigue diciendo...-¿Te vienes?.- Jasper estaba terminando de recoger su cámara de fotos, la cual había dejado cargando toda la noche sólo para inmortalizar el momento de entrada en la habitación.

-Claro. Vamos a fastidiar al nuevo integrante de Jackass* - Jasper rió y nos condujo a todos al coche patrulla. Claro está, Charlie no sabía que nuestro método de transporte era su coche. Lo utilizábamos porque a mí me encantaba poner la sirena en los momentos de atascos, o coger el altavoz y anunciar el apocalipsis.

Era divertido ver cómo las abuelas soltaban las bolsas de la compra, cogían a su perro y se metían en su casa, cerrando los cinco cerrojos de su puerta.

Llegamos al hospital en menos de quince minutos, y eso que Rose hizo que paráramos en seco al ver una sombra de ojos de oferta en un escaparate. Tiene que tener una buena vista para ver un mini-cartel a noventa metros de distancia. Había aprendido de la mejor maestra, Alice.

Avanzamos por los pasillos con las suelas de nuestros zapatos chirriando, y llegamos a la habitación

1408 justo antes de que la enfermera nos llamara la atención por los ruidos.

-Mamá, no me puedes dejar aquí una noche más...

-Edward Anthony Cullen, deja de quejarte inmediatamente. ¡Esta es la única habitación que tiene vistas al bosque!- Las voces de Esme y Edward sonaban desde afuera.

Jasper se abrió paso entre Rose y yo y abrió la puerta teatralmente.

-¡Oh, mi Edward!.- dijo con voz chillona.- ¡Mi niño bonito, mi bebé! ¡Pobrecito, enredado en vendas! ¿Te duele mucho, Eddie- Poh?- dijo acercándose al borde de la cama, cruzándose de piernas y mirando intensamente a Edward.

-Jasper, yo creí que tenías preferencias por mi hermana, pero ya veo por qué insistías en jugar tanto a la xbox con Edward.- Todos los presentes de la habitación rieron, exceptuando a Alice, quien tenía los mofletes hinchados, un gesto propio de ella cuando estaba molesta.

Yo tampoco me reí mucho, porque la noche del accidente, vomité arcoiris por la boca al decirle a Edward esas cursilerías.

¡No pude hacer nada por evitarlo! ¡Salieron del fondo de mi alma!

Rezo por que nadie me escuchara, ni viera mi ataque de pánico al ver a Edward en el suelo.

-Dejadme irme de esta habitación. Por favor.- Edward tenía las manos juntas en signo de rendición. En cambio, Esme tenía mala cara.

-Edward, ya basta, no te voy a cambiar de habitación por estupideces.

-¿¡Estupideces?! ¡Mamá! ¿No has visto la película "1408"? ¡Ese hombre muere en esa habitación maldita! ¡No tiene salida! ¿Sabes lo que podría pasar esta noche? ¡Tu hijo podría vivir un infierno! ¡Esta noche podrían aparecerme espíritus!.- Aguantando la risa, repliqué yo.

-Esa peli se desarrola en un hotel, panoli.- Delante de Esme y Carlisle, no le podía insultar como lo hacía normalmente.

-La ley se aplica para cualquier establecimiento. Además, ¿no es sospechoso que sea la única habitación que de al bosque?

Rodando los ojos, Esme le cortó.

-Te vas a quedar aquí. Si mañana te encuentro muerto, te pediré disculpas.- Reí abiertamente ante la idea de Esme.

Después de eso, la conversación siguió con normalidad. Edward no participó mucho, estaba ocupado refunfuñando en un rincón y mordiéndose los nudillos, como siempre hacía cada vez que se ponía nervioso.

Al verlo así, me dio pena y me acerqué a él.

-Eh, cara de zombie. ¿Sabes que en este hospital se dice que por las noches vaga una mujer vestida de blanco?.- Una sonrisa diabólica se instaló en mi rostro. - Con su rostro demacrado por el dolor, pálido y sin vida.

Edward estaba más blanco de lo habitual si eso era posible. Era tan mono cuando se asustaba. Me acerqué un poco más para intimidarlo.

-Yo que tú estaría atento por si escuchas pasos en los pasillos.- Terminé alejándome con una risita maligna.

-N-no es en-enserio, ¿v-verdad?- Edward estaba temblando bajo las finas y baratas mantas del hospital.

-Nunca se sabe.

Edward empezó a quejarse como una nena a Esme y tuvimos que irnos cuando la enfermera vino y vio a Edward en ese estado.

Nos echó una bronca mientras sus michelines rebotaban una y otra vez cuando agitaba el brazo para señalarnos. Debería haber estado atenta a sus palabras, pero el movimiento era hipnotizante, y por lo que pude comprobar cuando miré a mi alrededor, los demás tampoco estaban mejor.

En fin, cuando esa gran mujer nos echó de la habitación en la que reposaba mi ángel eterno, nos reunimos todos en la puerta de la cafetería para poder contar chismes cual viejas que se sientan en la puerta de su casa en un día de calor.

Tan entusiasmada estaba escuchando historias, que no sé cómo surgió el tema, pero Jasper y yo estuvimos hablando y riéndonos durante un rato del ridículo miedo de Edward.

-No entiendo cómo puede seguir teniendo miedo de esa película.- rió Jasper.- La vimos cómo cinco años atrás, ¿no es así, Rosalie?- preguntó a su melliza.

-Sí. Recuerdo que era una de las noches en las que se quedaba en casa. Se asustó tanto que luego Bella tuvo que consolarlo con chocolatinas y un "abrazo mágico".- Rosalie y Jasper estallaron en carcajadas mientras los demás no entendían la situación.

-Eran otros tiempos...- terminó Jazz con melancolía.

-Oye, Jazz. ¿Tienes pintura blanca?- pregunté de repente.

-Sí, ¿por?

-¿Y tu tienes el camisón ese antiguo y horrible que te dio la tía Jacqueline en tu cumpleaños, Rose?

-Ajá

-Pues chicos, ya tengo plan para esta noche.- La sonrisa de malvada volvía a mi rostro.

Esta noche, Edward Cullen iba a conocer lo que es el miedo.

…...

**Pues ya saben, siento el retraso, apenas tengo internet :S**

**Os dejo este nuevo capítulo y espero que os guste!**

**Actualizaré lo antes posible! Agradezco todos vuestro reviews**

**Besos**

**-Bohe-**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Nuevo capítulo! Tengo que aprovechar antes de que se terminen las vacaciones. Aunque me quedan tres días...**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

…**...**

**EPOV**

Lo sé. Lo sé. Lo intuyo.

Va a venir a por mí. Noto la ráfaga de viento frío que se cuela por esa vieja y roñosa puerta del hospital.

Estoy empezando a pensar, que todo el dinero del hospital se lo lleva el sueldo de mi padre, porque desde luego, los colchones parecen sacados de un vertedero, las sábanas parecen hechas de papel higiénico.¡Y no hay tendedero!

Me parece indignante que haya tenido que tender mis calzoncillos de Thor en el alfeizar de la ventana. Encima, cuando ya los tenía bien acomodados, entra una enfermera con un donut en la cabeza (Ella se refirió a aquella cosa como "moño". Conozco ese tipo de peinado por la loca de mi hermana y desde luego, no era lo que llevaba esa enfermera en la cabeza) Y va ¡Y me grita diciéndome que esto no es un hotel y levantando mis calzoncillos con dos dedos, los tira a la basura!

¡Los levantó con dos dedos, como si le diera asco! Me parece que merezco un respeto. Vale que Emmett sea un guarrete, pero yo por ser su hermano no me pueden meter en el mismo saco.

Creo que lo mejor es el váter. Está pegado a la pared de tal forma que no toca el suelo. Cuando vas al baño, parece que estás en una nube.

-Edward, ¿te encuentras bien?- Una enfermera con aspecto de la abuela de Piolín se asomó por la puerta.

Miro mi reloj y me doy cuenta de que es un poco tarde para cualquier revisión.

-Sí, gracias señora.- Le sonreí mostrando todos mis dientes e inclinando levemente la cabeza. Saludo marca Cullen.

-No hay de qué, cielo. Voy a apagarte la luz, para que duermas más tranquilo.

No, no no no no.

-Ehhh... esto, no hace falta señora.- Le dije mientras la veía avanzar hasta el milagroso botón que daba lugar a la luz.

-Que sí, que se duerme mejor.

-No se preocupe, en serio.- Dios mío, sálvame de ésta.- Además, necesitaré algo de luz por si acaso quiero ir al baño por la noche.

-No digas tonterías Edward. No puedes siquiera levantarte de esa cama por tu cuenta.- Gracias señora, por recordarme que si viene un asesino, no tengo ninguna oportunidad.- Si necesitas hacer pipí o popó, sólo tienes que pulsar ese botoncito de atrás tuya.- ¿¡Popó?!

Miré hacia atrás para ver el botón del que hablaba la enfermera. Estaba decorado con una carita sonriente de color amarilla, iba de maravilla con las paredes de color verde pistacho.

Sí, olvidé mencionarlo. Mi habitación está en el ala de pediatría, junto con mis compañeros de cinco y cuatro años. Cortesía de Esme.

En un principió me conformé, porque era la única habitación individual disponible, pero en estos momentos en los que tengo más miedo que mi padre cuando recibe las facturas de teléfono de Alice, no me importaría compartir habitación con algún enano. Aunque luego, seguramente me arrepentiría al ver a la mañana siguiente toda la habitación llena de mocos y babitas.

-Que descanses bien, Edward.- La abuela de Piolín cerró la puerta, apagó la luz y se fue como si nada, dejándome a mi suerte.

-¡No, no! ¡Espere...!- Fue demasiado tarde.

Resignado, acomodé la almohada para disponerme a dormir. Y la volví a acomodar tres minutos después. A los cinco minutos cambié de posición, y al cabo de media hora me encontraba con un pie en la almohada, la escayola en medio de la cama, el brazo roto colgando, el otro haciendo círculos en mi pelo y la cabeza rozando el suelo.

Las agujas del reloj de pared sonaban una tras otra. Era insoportable, porque parecía un reloj de

esos de cuerda. Lo que yo diga, los fondos del hospital se los lleva mi padre.

El escenario en el que me encontraba era súper tétrico, además, la lámpara del pasillo, tenía una especie de bombilla suelta o algo, porque se apagaba y se encendía a su antojo. O quizás no era una bombilla...

Pegué un bote y me acomodé lo mejor posible en la cama, tapándome con la sábana hasta arriba. Aunque esto era absurdo, porque, ¿Una simple sábana le iba a impedir al asesino clavarme un cuchillo y robarme las tripas? En fin, por muy absurdo que pareciera, yo no iba a soltar la sábana ni de coña.

Tan convencido estaba con la sábana que casi – casi- no escucho los pasos que recorrían el pasillo.

Lo sabía, lo sabía. Me habían puesto en una habitación maldita, como en la peli ésa del hotel. Ya me extrañaba a mí que estuviera vacía. Una habitación con una de las pocas ventanas de este hospital, vacía. Querían librarse de mí. Mi padre seguro había hecho un pacto de silencio con el personal del hospital y ahora nadie me recordaría.

Dios mío, ahora vendría la parte en el que un espíritu se colaría por mi habitación y me torturaría hasta la muerte. Empezaría mordiéndome los dedos de los pies, ¡Mi peor pesadilla! Envidio a las personas a las que los pies les huelen a queso roquefort. ¡¿Por qué demonios los míos tenían que oler a vainilla?!- _Porque te empeñaste en que tu madre te comprara un gel de los vengadores y te compró uno de Mickey Mouse que estás obligado a seguir utilizando durante los próximos siete meses._

Oh, mierda. ¡Mierda!

¿Quién se haría cargo de los miles de tebeos que hay en mi habitación? ¿Se atreverían a abrir las figuritas de colección de su envase? En ese caso, perderían todo su valor, y mi plan de venderlos cuando adquirieran un valor monetario alto en el mercado se iría al traste, impidiéndome así, mi sueño de comprarme un "jet pack"

_Aunque si me monto a caballito en Emmett después de que éste haya comido un plato de alubias, posiblemente podría tener mi propio jet pack casero a base de flatulencias. Tendría que probarlo si salgo vivo de este hospital del infierno._

Pero lo peor de todo sería si descubren que tengo un álbum lleno de fotografías de Bella debajo de una de las losetas de mi habitación. En ese caso, Charlie le pegaría cinco tiros más a mi muy magullado cuerpo.

Lo he estado sospechando hace bastante tiempo, pero creo que Bella es la favorita de Charlie. Fue él quien le compró su preciado I-phone mientras que a Rose y a Jasper les compró prendas de vestir y calcetines.

Antes también mimaba a Rose, pero creo que descubrió lo suyo con Emmett, y le ha dolido en su viejecito corazón, el hecho de que se esté quedando sin sus "niños". Por eso intenta retener a Bella lo más posible.

Lo tiene difícil, porque Bella es una belleza andante... y .peligrosa. Pero delante de Charlie es un ángel de niña. Un encanto. Suspiro cada vez que la veo hablar con su padre. Y grito cuando la veo acercándose a mí con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

Plist plist plist...

Los pasos se van acercando. Y yo no puedo más. Creo que me va a dar un infarto

-_Piensa, Edward, piensa... ¡El botón! ¡El botón!_

Disparo mi brazo bueno hacia atrás, apretando el dichoso botón de la carita feliz.

Espero y... No pasa nada. Absolutamente nada. Ni se enciende ni mierda para él.

_Joder_, aprieto el botón cinco veces más y nada.

_¡Lo sabía! Sabía que la abuela de Piolín estaba en el ajo! ¿Dónde demonios están las enfermeras?_

Ahora si que tenía necesidad de hacer popó, y nadie venía para ayudarme a subirme a ese váter flotante.

Empiezo a hiperventilar mirando hacia todos lados. Dios mío, Dios mío. Cálmate, Edward. Respira hondo. La puerta está cerrada, nadie puede entrar. Además, si viene alguien, tienes a tu disposición, un... esto... una increíble almohada más dura que un pan de hace tres días.

Es una buena arma. También tengo un caramelo de propaganda que me trajo Emmett esta tarde, que me podría servir para... para lo que sea. Podría pegar la puerta con el caramelo derretido. ¡Já! No se atrevería a abrirla nadie. ¡Nadie!

Paré de reírme cuando empecé a sonar como un puñetero loco de la colina y me atraganté con mi propia saliva.

Cogí el caramelo y posicioné la almohada en mi brazo bueno, esperando para el ataque.

Los pasos se iban acercando a mi habitación. Las gotas de sudor caían por mi espalda, mojando, a su paso el fino pijama del hospital.- otra de las cosas en las que no invierten dinero, los pijamas. ¿Con qué los hacen? ¿Con cartón?

Cuento los segundos gracias al estruendoso reloj que hay colgado en la pared. Es el momento más tenso de mi vida. Y quizás el último.

Llega a mi puerta y lo que quiera que sea esa cosa se detiene.

No me he dado cuenta de que he estado aguantando la respiración todo este tiempo, y solo vuelvo a expulsar el aire cuando veo que pasa de largo de mi puerta.

_Vamos, Edward. Seguramente es una enfermera que se a hartado de esos zapatos molestos del hospital, y viendo que no había nadie, pues a aprovechado la pobre y le ha dado un respiro a sus dedos meñiques._

Suspiró, de puro alivio. Sí, seguro que era eso. No había de que preocuparse. Además, tengo 17 años, ya soy mayorcito para creer en esas tonterías de las películas.

Niego con la cabeza y sonrío, a veces puedo llegar a ser muy tonto. Acomodo mi cabeza por decimotercera vez en lo que va de noche y miro hacia el reloj.

_Las tres de la madrugada..._

La hora del diablo... Trago visiblemente y cierro mis ojos. Una suave brisa me refresca y me ayuda a combatir el sofocante calor.

Miro hacia la ventana, cerrada a cal y canto, impidiendo que se cuelen los bichos...

_Un momento..._

Si la ventana está cerrada, ¿De dónde viene la brisa...? Quizás venga de la...

Se me para el corazón por cinco segundos.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Una figura envuelta en las sombras, vistiendo un camisón blanco, me tapa la boca. Estaba justo al lado de mi cama, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Cómo un cazador que mata a su presa. Juro que pensé que era mi hora.

-Shh, shhh. Cállate Edward.- No ayudó el hecho de que supiera mi nombre y seguí revolviéndome y gritando contra sus manos, unas manos, que por cierto, olían increíblemente bien a fresas. Al final las películas engañaban, los muertos no huelen a descomposición. Huelen a frutas. Quizás yo cuando me muera huela a plátano.

-¡Cállate!.- Estaba totalmente helado, pero estaba loca si piensa que voy a callarme. - ¿No te vas a callar? Ugh, joder...

Inmediatamente sentí sus manos fuera de mi boca, y me preparé para gritar. Pero algo mucho más suave me volvió a callar. Unos labios infinitamente tranquilizadores y suaves me besaban despacio. Quizás era una de estas ninfas que seducían a los hombres y los ahogaban en el mar. Pero ya todo me daba igual. Nada ni nadie me iba a impedir disfrutar de este momento.

Pasé mis brazos por su cintura y la atraje hacía mi, profundizando así nuestro increíble beso. Creo que me he enamorado.

Pero al rato, lo que a mí me parecieron pocos segundos, ella se alejó, riéndose al ver mi ceño fruncido.

-No lo repetirás ni en tus sueños, Cullen.

_Cullen... _Solo hay una persona que me llame Cullen en este mundo, aparte de mi profesora de Historia, pero no creo que una señora de ochenta años tuviera el cuerpazo que yo había tenido el placer de comprobar. Rezo para que no sea la señora Green.

Acababa de besar a Isabella Swan. Y estaba deseando volverlo a hacer.

…...

**Y aquí volvió otro capítulo.**

**Agradezco, de corazón todos vuestros reviews. Me alegra saber que hay gente que me lee. Realmente sois vosotras y todas esas lectoras silenciosas las que me animan a seguir escribiendo. **

**Gracias.**

**Os escribiré lo más pronto posible!**

**Besos.**

**-Bohe-**


End file.
